The Late Night Visit
by ConfusedColumbia26220
Summary: Mimi has something important to tell Angel and it CAN NOT WAIT!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Nothing Rent is mine.**

**AN: I really REALLY wanted to put a new story up, so this is it.**

The phone rang through the silence of Angel and Collins' apartment, causing the sleeping Angel to jolt awake. She reached over and grabbed the phone from her nightstand, answering it just before the second ring.

"Okay, Miss Mimi night-owl Marquez, what is it?" she asked.

"How'd you know it was me?" Mimi asked.

"Well, who else would be calling at," Angel glanced at the clock. "Five o'clock in the morning?" she said, her voice raising slightly, but not too much.

"You'll thank me later." Mimi said. "Now, can I come over?" she asked. Angel laughed.

"If you think I'm going to let -" Mimi cut her off.

"Angel! Puh-lease!!" Mimi whined. "You'll thank me for it. You've always wanted to be on the stage!"

"Mimi, chica, what are you tal -?" Mimi cut Angel off again.

"You'll see when I get there! Adios!" Then the line went dead. Angel wondered what must be so important that Mimi would just HAVE to show her now, what was so important that couldn't wait for a couple hours?

Angel carefully crawled out of bed so she would wake Collins. She slipped on a fuzzy white robe with matching slippers with little half inch heels, and put on her usual black bob wig. Three minutes later Mimi's door tapping signal came. The signal that said she was EXTREMELY excited. Angel went to the door, answered it.

"Hush, Mimi! We don't need Collins waking up." Angel said.

"Sorry Angel," Mimi apologized in a rushed whisper. "Can I come in? It's freezing out here." Angel looked at the outfit she was wearing. Fishnet stockings, fishnet sleeves, black short-shorts, and a black half tube top.

"Well, no wonder you're cold! You're practically naked!" Angel pointed out, while opening the door wider allowing Mimi to walk in.

"Oh, shut up Angel! I came straight from work." Angel raised an eyebrow. Now, whatever it was that Mimi wanted to tell her must've been REALLY important for Mimi to come straight from work. Angel couldn't resist one last teasing remark, though.

"Busy night, huh?" Angel asked. Mimi glared daggars at her. If looks could kill, Angel would drop dead just then. "Yikes! What's with the death glare? It's scaring me." Angel said.

"Good." Mimi replied with a slow smile, her eyes growing softer.

"Angel," Mimi began. "Look at this." She said handing Angel a newspaper pointing to a certain arcticle in it. Angel read it, eyes widening, smile growing on her face.

"Oh. My. God!" Angel whispered excitedly.

**AN: Before I update, I want to know what all you guys think is going to happen. Send your predictions in with your reveiws. By saying I want to know what all you guys think is going to happen, I mean what do you think the newspaper arcticle is? I'll accept other predictions too, but the newspaper arcticle is what I'm most curious about.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Diclaimer: Nothing Rent is mine.**

Collins walked into the living room in his blue robe that contrasted oddly with his skin tone.

"What's all this noise about?" Collins asked sleepily. "Oh, hello Mimi. Isn't it a little early for you to be here?" he asked when he noticed Mimi was there too. He tilted his head to the side and raised an eyebrow as he saw Angel stairing at the newspaper with her jaw dropped open slightly. "What's with her?" he mouthed to Mimi.

"Yes, it's early for me to be here. And you'll find out the rest in about . . . three. . . two. . .one. . .now." Mimi answered her voice getting quieter with each number until she was only mouthing 'now'. Right after 'now' Angel let out a high-pitched squeal and started to jump up and down.

"OH MY GOD OH MY GOD OH MY GOD OH MY GOD!! This is PERFECT, it's AMAZING, it's WONDERFUL!!" Angel squealed happily.

"What is?" Collins asked knowing that it must be something big to make Angel this happy.

"There's going to be auditions for a new play celebrating gay pride and they want REAL drag queens to audition!! This is SO big!! It's only a block away from Broadway too!" Angel answered happily. Collins smiled.

"That's great, honey, it really is." he said walking up to Angel and giving her a hug. "So, you going to audition?" he asked her.

"Am I going to audition? Am **I** going to audition? I swear Thomas Collins, you must not know me at ALL! Of COURSE I'm going to audition!! I've wanted to be on the stage since - since birth! And this is the PERFECT opputunity." Angel answered excitedly. "And the auditions are this weekend!" she added.

"Didn't I tell you my coming over would be worth it?" Mimi asked.

"Oh, chica, it WAS worth it! It really, REALLY was!" Angel squealed now giving Mimi a tight hug. After thirty seconds Mimi squeaked,

"Angel. . .can't. . .breathe. . . .breathing. . . .neccassary. . . to. . .live." Angel didn't seem to hear her so Mimi tried again.

"Hugging. . .too. . .tight. . .can't. . .breathe." this time it actually worked. Angel let go.

"God, Angel, what are you trying to do, kill me?" Mimi asked.

"NO!" Angel answered. "Now why would I want to kill my BESTEST friend EVER?" she asked rhetorically. "Especially since there's also a role for one of the drag queen's best friends, which, if I get a role, you'd be PERFECT for!!" Angel added.

"There is?" Mimi asked grabbing the newspaper away from Angel.

"Yep." Angel answered.

"Guess I missed it earlier." Mimi said, now finding it. "AND there's a role for one of the drag queen's partner!" she added. Her and Angel both looked expectantly at Collins.

"Oh no! No no no no no no no. Theater is NOT my thing. Do I look like Maureen?" Collins asked. Mimi and Angel cracked up at that.

"But there's already a role with Maureen written all over it!" Angel whined. "The DRAMA queen!" she said. "Well, that's a gay-bashing role, but still. DRAMA queen! Besides, Maureen's a woman, she can't be a drag queen's partner, at least, not in this play. What if I get the role and someone that sends my danger signal off gets the part?" she asked.

"What do you mean?" Collins asked.

"I mean, what if someone gets the part of the drag queen's partner and doesn't get the fact that the relationship goes no farther than the show? No one wants that to happen!" Angel said.

"You mean if someone who got the part wanted to steal you away from me?" Collins asked, to clarify if he'd heard right.

"Yes, that's EXACTLY what I'm saying!" Angel answered. Collins sighed.

"Oh, alright." he gave in. Angel and Mimi squealed, tackling Collins in a group hug.

**AN: Whoever reveiws gets a never-ending Angel hug! Whoever can catch the Wicked refrence gets to take a picture with Angel too! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Nothing Rent is mine.**

**AN: You may recognize some of these drag queens from other movies. hint hint**

_The Audition Part 1_

The day of the audition Joanne drove Maureen, Mimi, Collins, and Angel to it.

"Pookie! You should stay and watch us audition!" Maureen whined.

"You know I would, but I have a really, REALLY big case to handle today." Joanne said. Maureen pouted.

"Will you at least wish us luck?" she asked.

"Good luck guys," Joanne said. She kissed Maureen goodbye then said, "Now you guys don't want to be late, get going." They all, with the exception of Joanne, climbed out of the van thanking Joanne as they left.

"You're welcome." Joanne said, waving goodbye to them as she drove off. The others waved back.

They began walking towards the building. When they got there, Collins, being the only admitted man in the group, held the door open for the rest of them.

"Oh my god! There's so many of them." Angel mused. The room was crowded to the point where there was barely any room left to stand, and that was saying a lot because it was a pretty big room. That wasn't what surprised Angel, though. The fact that over 70 of the people in the room were drag queens was what surprised her. Who knew, New York of all places, that there would be so many drag queens in one place?

"People or drag queens?" Mimi asked.

"Both." Maureen and Collins said.

"You all have SUCH a bigger chance of getting a part than I do." Angel said.

"No, you're chance is just as good as ours, maybe even better." Mimi assured her. "You look three times better than half the drag queens in here. . .you'll do fine!" A few seconds later. "Though. . ._that_ one in particular might be some competition." She said her eyes shifting to something behind Angel. Angel playfully hit her before turning around and seeing what she was looking at. Angel's jaw dropped at what she saw. She herself had to admit the drag queen was gorgeous. Easily could pass for a woman, no doubt. Flawless makeup job, and the shoulder length, curly black hair was obviously all-natural. No wigs for that one. And she was tall, her heels were only three inches tall, she wore balck fishnets, a blue half-shirt, and light blue denim short shorts. She was pretty in a slutty way, but pretty nonetheless. Maureen and Collins were looking too, both with wide eyes.

"Wow." Maureen said. "That one actually makes me wonder what gender it is."

"I'd be so embarressed if that were a real woman." Collins said.

"Why?" Angel asked.

"Because," Collins answered. "She's coming this way."


End file.
